Awakenings
by kdandsheela
Summary: A hero has awkened but that's not the only thing that has. Elenora has a big task in front of her in order to save humans and fomors both! Along her side is a fearless giant and a witty elf that never seem to get along...
1. Nao's Task

"If that is what you wish, milady, that is what I shall do," said Nao, her beautiful and childish face distorted with worry.

"It shall be your reasonability, Nao, guild her but let her grow on her own," said Morrighan, her pleasant yet firm voice reassured Nao of the task set before her.

"I shall do my best," said Nao with an elegant bow. There was a flash of light and Nao was gone.

"Welcome traveler." Nao said gently as she tried to awaken the newborn. A small girl stood up and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them they widened as she gazed at Nao's beauty. Nao gave her a sweet and reassuring smile. "I welcome you to Mabinogi: The World of Many Bards."

"Why am I here?" the amazed girl asked.

"I am Nao and I want to invite you to Errin."

"Errin?" the small girl questioned.

"The world from which you might live in," Nao explained. The girl seemed very interested and Nao hoped that she would succeed in this first step.

"What is this world like?"

"There's friends and music and fruit and peace." Nao said bending the truth a little to get the girl to join.

"When can I go?" the girl asked excitedly.

"Now if you want…but…" Nao trailed off.

"What?"

"I want to give you something first." Nao clapped her hands and a small snowy owl flew down and landed on Nao's shoulder. "This is one of the offspring of my pet owl Petrock."

"It's beautiful!" The girl gasped.

"What will you name it?"

"I really get to keep it?"

"Of course you do," Nao smiled as the young pure white owl flew onto the small girl's shoulder.

"I want to name it after you Nao!"

"You needn't name it after me, it would be too confusing," Nao said with a laugh. Nao had an idea, "Why not name it Mari?"

"Mari! That's a pretty name!" the girl said enthusiastically. Nao gave her longing smile, "Yes it is," she said with a bit of sadness. "But remember it's a very special owl and you are a very special milletian. You have a big task to complete in Errin, I have high expectations."

"Will there be other people like me?"

"There will be but not as special."

"How am I special?"

"I guess you'll have to find out on the way." Nao gave a sad chuckle and a lonesome smile then there was a flash of white.


	2. The Lone Giant

Abhiti's pov.

I have no idea why I'm here again. All I do is hand is hand out swords to clueless noobs who are probably going to get themselves killed the moment they step out of the Soul Forest. What is Tin doing? I hate covering for him. "Well, I guess I'm doing this for Nao." I said with a sigh.

"You're doing what for Nao?" a little and innocent voice called out. I looked left and right and then I remembered that with humans you need to look _down_. And so I did. And there on the ground was a small girl…I mean _really_ small; she was probably a 10-year-old human. She reminded me of a china doll with her pale skin and how she looked so fragile that she might brake if I dropped her. She had rich blond romance wave hair flowing all the way to her waist giving her a princess-like look. She had big curious amber eyes that were surprisingly filled with intelligence. Her delicate lips were slightly parted as she gazed up at me. "Ummm…welcome to Errin." The girl continued to stare at me. "What's your name?"

"Mari!" The girl shouted. I raised an eyebrow.

"Your name is Mari?"

"No, that's the name of my owl…she's gone!" she said as a small white owl flew out of the Soul Stream and landed on her shoulder.

"Ok…" I said, "What's _your_ name?"

"Ummm…"

"…"

"Elenora."

"…Really?"

"Yeah!"

"It's kinda long…"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"How 'bout I call you Ella!"

"Ella's pretty too!" the girl said trying out the sound of the new nickname. "Ella, Ella, Ella…ELLLAAA!"

"You can stop now…"

"Oh."

Elenora's pov.

When the white flash faded a new scene started to take its place. I was on a hill overlooking a small, charming, town. There were lots of trees tall and proud and chickens and raccoons played tag with each other. Near the place I just appeared from was a girl…a woman…a _big_ woman…I mean _HUGE_. She was taller than Nao and looked very well-toned. She had her jet-black spiky hair in a long ponytail. Twin scars trailed from the top of each cheekbone down to the jaw line, they were surprisingly very symmetrical. Her piercing red eyes stared off into the distance. She had a scowl on her face and her arms were crossed. If someone else was in that pose you'd think that they look like a 5-year-old brat…but not her. She was so big no matter what pose she was in she looked very mature. She unfolded her arms and placed them on her hips then sighed.

"Well, I guess I'm doing this for Nao," she said kind of gloomily. I walked up to her.

"You're doing what for Nao?" I asked. It seemed too warm for the jacket she was wearing. The thick, blood-red, wool jacket had fuzzy black fur linings on her sleeves and collar. She wore black tightly fitting shorts that looked more like underwear. Under those shorts were thick, red, leather boots that ended at mid-thigh. It took me a while to realize that my staring was probably making her uncomfortable.

"Ummm…welcome to Errin," She said hesitantly, "What's your name?"

"Mari!" I shouted out looking around wildly for my bird.

"Your name is Mari?" She asked as if she didn't believe me.

"No, that's the name of my owl…she's gone!" I explained panicked. When I looked to my right I saw a stone portal, probably where I came from, and I saw a small white owl fly out of the light.

"Ok…" the giant said unsure. "What's _your_ name?"

"Ummm…" I tried to remember…it was…it…was…"Elenora!"

"…Really?" the giant asked as if in disbelief.

"Yeah!" I insisted.

"It's kinda long…"

"And what's wrong with that?" I asked a little hurt.

"How 'bout I call you Ella!" she reasoned. Ella…I liked the sound of that name! I whispered it then chanted it trying to get the feel of this new name.

"Ella, Ella, Ella…ELLLAAA!"

"You can stop now…" the giant said a bit annoyed.

"Oh." I said a bit disappointed. I looked around a little. To the giant's sides laid a sword and a shield. The sword's hilt was black but the blade (which was _HUGE_) was blood-red. The sword gave the impression that the wielder was probably a fearless warrior. The black shield was very big. It had a red knot-like design that made the shield diamond shaped. I bet she looked ever more intimidating when she was holding those weapons. Anything that attacked her was probably crazy. "What's your name?" I managed to ask.

"I am Abhiti," she said in a low voice, "Only survivor of the great River Tribe."


End file.
